


[主明]cp问卷之污就一个字

by tangsuyu



Category: Persona5 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 主明 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:15:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22581628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangsuyu/pseuds/tangsuyu
Relationships: 主明
Kudos: 13





	[主明]cp问卷之污就一个字

手铐  
明智咬着牙，被铐在床头的双手一再的握紧又松开，手腕已经因为主人的挣扎被勒出了鲜艳的红痕。  
来栖晓掐着明智的腰，毫不客气地进出着，执意要逼出身下人完全沉沦在情欲中的糟糕表情。  
“……总有一天……杀了你呃——”  
颤抖的威胁被一个大力的顶弄打断，明智几乎是花了所有的精力才压下即将脱口而出的呻吟，被欲望蒸腾得泛红的身体抖得愈发厉害。  
“嗯，我等着。”  
来栖晓俯身舔去明智眼角渗出的泪，这么笑着说。  
（啊我好想看主明的监禁play啊）

皱巴巴的床单  
“不……真的不行了……饶了我呜……”  
明智趴在床上狼狈地喘着气，身下的床单已经被汗水泪水还有别的乱七八糟的液体浸湿，也因为不久前的激烈情事皱得一塌糊涂。  
来栖晓露出一个挑衅的笑，然后再次分开了那双已经开始发抖的腿。  
“记得别晕过去啊，明智前辈。”

领带  
“这一身很不错嘛。”  
明智满意地打量着坐在床上的一身黑色西服的来栖晓，然后同样坐了过去。  
“怎么样，我的眼光不错吧？”  
“勉强凑合。”  
来栖晓瞥了自己身边的明智一眼，伸手就要去解领带。  
“唉——你都没有听说过吗，送给某个人衣服，其实是想亲手把它给脱下来哦。”  
这么说着，明智凑过去，叼起领带下端的尖角，看着来栖晓陡然暗沉了几分的眼睛，笑得分外愉悦。  
“所以，你愿不愿意实现我的愿望呢，晓？”  
明智如是说。  
（然后就是右上了）

扣子掉了的衬衫  
明智是习惯拿最大号的白衬衫当睡衣的，但现在，这个习惯似乎得改一改了。  
“来栖晓！”  
被突然按在床上的明智瞪着罪魁祸首，完全不知道对方到底是在发什么神经。  
“早就想说了……明智你这样根本就是在诱惑我啊……”  
这么抱怨着，来栖晓一把拽开了明智的领口，很快，一颗扣子不堪负重的落到了床下。  
“你——”  
“再这么穿的话，我就默认是你想要了哦。”  
来栖晓亲了亲明智胸前的一点，这么笑着说。

舔唇  
“咬得可真狠啊。”  
舌尖舔过嘴唇，来栖晓意料之中的尝到了血的味道。  
作为罪魁祸首的明智用衣袖擦着嘴，看了看自己脚腕上的镣铐之后冷哼一声，根本不想理这个疯子。  
“放心，我会让你没有力气再咬的。”  
来栖晓再次舔了舔嘴唇，亲昵地搂住了被禁锢在椅子上的明智，然后手指熟练地解开了怀里人的衣服。  
这个人果然已经疯了。  
在理智彻底被欲望淹没之前，明智这么想。  
（监禁play真的很好食的！）

宿醉  
“晓……头疼……”  
明智搂着来栖晓的腰，头也枕在人家的大腿上，整个人焉哒哒的，难得的有些可怜。  
来栖晓垂眼，手抚上了明智的后颈，轻轻摩挲着掌下温热的皮肤。  
——昨天晚上，那儿有一个鲜红的唇印。  
“清醒了吧。”  
这么说着，来栖晓掐着明智的肩把对方压在了身下。  
“晓……真的头疼……”  
明智可怜兮兮的抬头蹭了蹭来栖晓的颈窝，却还是被毫不留情地拽下了衣服。  
“别……太过分呜……”

落地窗  
“你疯了吗？”  
明智被按在窗上，想要挣脱却根本比不过对方的力气，只能皱着眉狠狠地瞪着来栖晓。  
没有错过明智眼底的慌乱，来栖晓凑过去，笑着舔了舔已经有些泛红的耳尖。  
“偶尔也需要一点情趣嘛。”  
“不需要，放开我！”  
来栖晓的回应却是低头咬开了明智睡意的扣子。  
“我会让你很舒服的。”

泪眼朦胧  
明智低着头，死死的捂着嘴，攥着扶手的手指已经用力到发白。  
绝对不能被发现……  
摇摇欲坠的理智一再的警告着主人，而现在的明智已经没有精力去关注周围的人是否有看到自己的不正常，他所有的注意力都放在了控制自己的声音上。  
来栖晓搂着明智的腰，让自己和对方贴得更近，当然，这样的举动在人挤人的电车里并不引人注目。  
“吸得很紧呢，这么想高潮吗？”  
作恶的手指还在不依不饶在明智体内进出着，偶尔像是无意的轻轻的蹭过那一点——来栖晓非常清楚自己的恋人哪里最受不得欺负。  
“很舒服吧，内裤已经湿了哦。”  
想……不行……绝对不行……  
明智不自觉的又一次的绷直了腰，眼泪模糊了视线，又顺着脸颊划下来。  
来栖晓却在这时候抽出了手指，转而揉捏着明智大腿内侧的嫩肉。  
“真厉害，连这里都湿了呢”。  
轻轻的咬着明智的耳朵，来栖晓语带笑意。  
“明明是在这种场合……果然很厉害啊，明智。”  
（电车play是好文明！）

压抑的喘息  
明智靠在门上小心的喘着气，手臂撑着背后的门试图保持平衡，但被强制抬高的一条腿还有不断抽插着的性器让达成这个简单目标的难度大大的增加了。  
“稍微忍着点，这里隔音可不太好。”  
作为罪魁祸首的来栖晓事不关己的这么提醒着，腰部的动作没有半点停缓的意思。  
“嗯，动作也别太大，我记得这个门不怎么结实。”

锁骨与咬痕  
“抱歉，我和我的恋人有点事，先走了。”  
这么说着，明智拽着来栖晓的手臂转身就走，徒留告白了一半的可怜追求者呆楞在原地。  
来栖晓从善如流的顺着明智的力道跟上了对方的脚步，心情显然很不错。  
“吃醋了？”  
明智停下来，突然转身拽开了来栖晓的领口，低头在锁骨上狠狠地咬了下去。  
“很疼啊。”  
虽然是这么说，但来栖晓还是搂住了明智的腰，直到感觉被咬着的哪块皮肉出了血的时候才强行掐着怀里人的下巴吻上了沾着血迹的唇。  
带着腥气的吻毫无疑问的让两个人都起了兴致，但现在回家似乎也没什么必要。  
“去旅馆？”  
“好啊。”  
——————————————  
爸爸们看到我企图骗粮和车的眼神了吗


End file.
